Percy Jackson y la hija del Sol
by Luna Mikaelson
Summary: La ultima batalla se ha librado resultando vencedor Percy y sus amigos pero sin en cambio una nueva profecia es anunciada poniendo en peligros a todos el que se derroto regresara? Pero percy no podrá solo necesitara la ayuda de una nueva integrante del campamento mestizo summary a dentro Percy/Occ
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMEIR: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LA PELÍCULA Y EN LOS LIBROS DE "PERCY JACKSON Y EL LADRON DEL RAYO" TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ESCENARIOS Y TODO LO QUE RECONCEIS SON PROPIEDAD DE RICK RIORDAN YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS Y NO BUSCO LUGAR CON ELLOS, SOLO ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON MÍOS

* * *

Percy_ Jackson y la hija del Sol_

_Helios: Señor de la vista, defensa, curación y Titán del Sol _hijo de los titanes Hiperión y Tea decide un día bajar ala tierra pero ya nada es como lo recordaba los humanos han dejado de creer en ellos, pero en su camino en ese nuevo y loco mundo se encuentra como una mujer que no ha dejado de creer en ellos por muy raro que parezca .Creando una hija la única hija de este dios

Pero él debe abandonarla, por su bien, por la norma que Zeus creo ,pero no sin antes protegerla a ella y a su madre creando un escudo para que no puedan encontrarlas los años pasan, y tanto como Rose como su madre han seguido con su vida. Pero el pasado las atrapa. El Olimpo a conocido su existencia. Y tras una trampa a su padre, corren tras ella al enterarse de una nueva profecía una que nunca habían escuchado aun mas poderosa y devastadora que la que había dicho el Oráculo . Desean matarla, arrebatarle todos sus poderes ocultos antes de que ella se de cuanta de los alcances de estos . Y es entonces cuando llega al campamento mestizo. Allí conoce a Percy, un joven que cambiará su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMEIR: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LA PELÍCULA Y EN LOS LIBROS DE "PERCY JACKSON Y EL LADRON DEL RAYO" TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ESCENARIOS Y TODO LO QUE RECONCEIS SON PROPIEDAD DE RICK RIORDAN YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS Y NO BUSCO LUGAR CON ELLOS, SOLO ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON MÍOS

* * *

Era una tarde de verano cuando helios había decido dejar de recorrer la bóveda celeste y bajar a la tierra, entro a sus aposentos y se desprendió de sus vestimentas y ese resplandor tan característico de él, dejando a un hombre de cabello castaño con toques rubio y ojos azules de piel ligeramente bronceada.

Al bajar a la tierra se dio cuenta que ya nada era como lo recordaba pues en lugar de las grandes estatuas de mármol de él y sus demás hermanos que el recordaba ahora se encontraban grandes construcciones que parecía no tener fin y la gente caminaba muy deprisa como tratando de huir de algo o alguien sin parase ni un solo instante y vestían extrañamente pues ya no llevaban sus finas túnicas blancas de algodón egipcio y sus sandalias si no que ahora las mujeres llevaban diminutos vestidos y pequeños pantaloncillos.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió era que nadie los recordaba y mucho menos creía en ellos, es mas algunos se llegaron de burlar de el diciéndole que ya era muy grande para creer en esas cosas y así siguió por varios minutos o horas preguntando acerca de él y sus hermanos pero ninguno mortal ya creía en ellos hasta que cuando ya se había dado prácticamente por vencido se encontró una peculiar chica se le acerco

-Te he visto preguntar a muchos sobre si aún creían en los dioses-le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él en la banca de aquel parque el simplemente asintió

-Tú crees en ellos- le pregunto levantado la mirada viendo a los ojos a esa chica

-Si- fue la única repuesta de ella sin perder el contacto visual que había entre ellos

Pasaron los meses y cada vez que Helios terminaba su recorrido iba a encontrarse con esa chica y aunque no quería a admitirlo se empezaba a enamorar de ella y ese que cada vez que la veía no podía evitar perderse en esos ojos café obscuro o cuando comentaban algo gracioso la forma en la que su cara aparecían hoyuela o esa sonrisa que podía iluminar todo a su paso que bien podría competir con el mismo Sol o su cabello castaño claro cayéndole en graciosas ondas por su espalda o aquellos interminables paceos por aquel parque pero lo que más me gustaba e era su forma de ver la vida ya no podía más le tenía que decir la verdad ella no merecía que la estuviera engañando de esa forma mucho menos después de aquella noche en la cual habían terminando siendo uno solo así que cuando termino su recorrido bajo inmediatamente al tierra al lugar donde ese veían siempre

Central Park

Y la vio sentada en un banco con los ojos cerrados mientas le viento le rozaba suavemente la piel camino su dirección y se sentó junto a a ella tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible pero en cuanto se sentó ella abrió sus ojos y le decido una sonrisa

-Haz llegado antes ¿Qué tienes te ves afligido?-le pregunto Helios se sorprendió al ver como lo conocía

-Ninfa tu sabes quienes el dios del Sol?-e pregunto algo curioso era su nombre _Ninfa…. _ Al igual que los espíritus de la naturaleza y responsables por su belleza y conservación

-Claro, Helios si se llama al igual que tu- respondió con una sonrisa divertida

-Y si aquel Dios fuera yo?-le pregunte mientras le tomaba las manos

-Porque te burlas de mi Helios -me dijo soltándome las manos y levantándose y dando me la espalda-Siempre ha sido así, siempre me han tachado de loca por creer en lo que creo- me dijo mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas

-No lo estoy a haciendo ninfa –me apresure a decirle

-Claro que lo estás haciendo- me dijo dándose la vuelta hacia mi

-No Ninfa jamás te mentiría- le dije mientas me levanta y la rodeaba con mis brazos

-Entonces demuéstralo-

Yo asentí con la cabeza

-Pero aquí no vamos a tu departamento-le dije ella acantio nos fuimos caminando rumbo a su departamento que se encontraba cerca de Central Park

-demuéstramelo-me dijo apenas si habíamos entrado yo asentí empecé a crear pequeña figuras con mis dedos resplandecientes y saque la brillante aureola del sol de mi chaqueta

Después de que le dije la verdad nuestra relación paso a otro nivel ella al saber que era el dios del Sol se la pasaba haciéndome preguntas cerca de todos y todo acerca de mis hermano y el Olimpo parecía que era una niña pequeña cuando se acaba de despertar la mañana de navidad

Meses después…

_Invierno… _esa palabra es la cruza en sus pensamientos pronto Perséfone regresara con su madre y el invierno habrá terminado y el tendrá aun mas trabajo y ya o podrá ver a su ninfa porque si es Su ninfa y la amaba consuma con adoración .Cuando se retiraba como siempre para encontarse con ninfa. Apareció Zeus

-Helios tenemos que hablar Has estado descuidando tus tareas desde que ves a aquella mortal, tienes que dejarla -le dijo el padre de los dioses al Dios del Sol

Pero…-trato de decir

-Pero nada tus obligaciones son antes lo siento pero tienes que dejarla –hablo Zeus retirándose de los aposento de del Dios del Sol

Y ahí se quedo Helios parado sin decir una sola palabra, _Tienes que dejarla_…esas palabras resonaban en su mente el no sería capaz de dejarla pero lo haría el tenia deberes que cumplir en el Olimpo así que simplemente respiro y se fue a la Tierra y la vi ahí en donde siempre se veían solo que en lugar de los vestidos que solía llevar ahora llevaba un impermeable y unas botas para agua

- Hola, Ninfa- la saludo mientras me siento en el pequeño espacio que hay en el banco

-Hola.

- Oye, tengo que darte una noticia- me dice nerviosamente.

- Si, yo también-le digo mientras cruzo mis dedos entre los de ella-Entonces tu primero.-le digo

- Pues... estoy embarazada-dice rápidamente y tan bajo que apenas logro escucharla.

- ¿Qué? repítemelo Ninfa apenas logre escucharte le digo

- Estoy... embaraza Helios –

- Oh, eso no me lo esperaba.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

- Anoche.

La abrazo

-y tu ¿Qué me querías decir?

- Me tengo que ir he estado descuidando mis labores como dios del Sol

- ¿Y eso es malo?

- Para Zeus si

-Pero…..

Mmira, cuando nazca el niño o la niña llévalo al Campamento Mestizo, del que te hable, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Cómo olvidarlo. Y... ¿cuándo te vas?

- Ahora.

- ¿Ahora, ahora?

- Sí

La abrace fuertemente hacia mi no se cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando menos me di cuenta empezaba a amanecer dando paso a mi hermana la Aurora me pare y me fui caminando hacia donde se supone tendría que salír

- Entonces...

- Es hora de decir adiós.

- Eso creo.

- Dile al bebé que estaré para él o ella cuando lo necesite, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Adiós, Ninfa LeBlanc siempre te amare

- Adiós, Helios Dios del Sol, siempre te amare


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMEIR: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LA PELÍCULA Y EN LOS LIBROS DE "PERCY JACKSON Y EL LADRON DEL RAYO" TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ESCENARIOS Y TODO LO QUE RECONCEIS SON PROPIEDAD DE RICK RIORDAN YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS Y NO BUSCO LUGAR CON ELLOS, SOLO ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON MÍOS

* * *

Los meses han pasado Ninfa LeBlanc ahora tiene ocho prácticamente nueve meses de gestación solo está esperando el momento de que su tan anhelada hija nazca la hija de ese amor tan grande que tuvo con Helio Dios del Sol cuando sus padres se enteraron de su embarazo hicieron algo que jamás hubiera creído considerando los estrictos que eran ellos, la Mientras tanto en el olimpo Helios se la pasaba cada momento libre que tenía observando a Ninfa y como iba su embarazo.

18 Agosto, 1993

Por fin por fin el día había llegado por fin tendría en sus brazos a hija y aunque el dolor que está sintiendo es horrible sabe que todo valdrá la pena en cuento tenga en sus brazos a su hija

-PUJE, PUJE MAS-son las palabras que le dice la enfermera mientras ella aprieta fuertemente la mano de Erick-Felicidades señores son padres de una hermosa niña-le dice la enfermera mientras el doctor corta el cordón umbilical

Suspira _Helios fue una niña_… una hermosa niña Erick se acerca con la bebe en brazos

La mira y no puede evitar sonreír su hija le da un beso en la mejilla y susurra su nombre

-Gabriella-

En los cuneros de un hospital se acerca un hombre de unos veinticinco años el hombre divisa una pequeña cuna en la cual se puede leer _Gabriella LeBlanc_ _Wilde_ y esboza una sonrisa tan grande que apenas si le puede caber en el rostro un brillo peculiar se expande por el pasillo camina por varios pasillo y entra a una habitación llena de flores y globos y es ahí cuando la ve a su Ninfa aquella mortal de la cual se enamoró y del cual salió su única hija ,por qué él sabe que nunca podrá amar a otra persona o diosa como amo a ella

-Sabía que vendrías-le dice mientras esboza una sonrisa

-Solo vine a conocerla después me iré y esta vez será para siempre

-¿Por qué?-le pregunta, ella aún conservaba al esperanza de que el al ver asu hija se quedara con ellas

-Así, tiene que ser hay una norma que nos impide tener contacto con nuestros hijos, pero siempre estaré cuidándolas-le dice mientras le da un beso en la frente se va ella ve como su amor otra vez desaparece y ella no puede hacer nada para impedirlo

Helios recuerda las palabras de su padre "Tu estirpe condenada o bendecida será todo dependerá de lo que hagas al nacer de esta si condenarla o salvarla de tus iguales y de aquellos que no lo son" ante esto el decide crear un escudo para que no pudieran encontrarlas a ninguna de ellas y decide esconder su existencia ante el Olimpo


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMEIR: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LA PELÍCULA Y EN LOS LIBROS DE "PERCY JACKSON Y EL LADRON DEL RAYO" TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ESCENARIOS Y TODO LO QUE RECONCEIS SON PROPIEDAD DE RICK RIORDAN YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS Y NO BUSCO LUGAR CON ELLOS, SOLO ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON MÍOS**_

* * *

_**16 años después…**_

_Helios había terminado su recorrido por la bóveda celeste como todos los días desde el principio de los tiempos. Ahora tendría que ir a una reunión junto con los demás dioses en el Olimpo la razón…. Desconocida hasta el momento solo le habían dicho que era urgente al llegar ahí se dio cuenta solo faltaba a el así que se apresuro a tomar su lugar junto con sus hermanas_

_-Los he reunido, por una simple y sencilla razón una nueva profecía sido rebelada los titanes se han enterado y han empezado buscar a los involucrados de esta desastrosa profecía -los murmullos nos e hicieron esperar en todo el lugar-SILENCIOOOOOO!-GRITO Zeus provocando miles de rayos_

_Pero que es lo que dice hermano –pregunto –Poseidón levantándose de su lugar _

_-"…En la tierra donde hubo paz _

_De los dioses dos mestizos del mismo día se lazaran_

_El primogénito y la única hija _

_Uno del otro se necesitaran verán y escucharan pero no entenderán _

_Uno de ellos tendrá el poder de regresar al que se derroto _

_Tentados serán para tomar la decisión de regresar a aquel o no_

_Juntos o solo uno estarán del lado del bien o del mal _

_El Olimpo preservará o asolará ante esta decisión._

_Preparaos dioses, mestizos y mortales_

_De estos dos mestizos…"-termino de citar Zeus al oráculo_

_-" El primogénito y la única hija .." al menos sabemos que es un chico y una chica pero pueden ser cualquiera –pensaba Atenea _

_-"Del mismo dia",eso descartaría algunas opciones pero del mismo día ¿Qué? Cuando nacieron, cuando llegaron al campamento, pero hay cientos de opciones- decía Apolo_

_-eso era todo se les informara a ambos campamentos para que estén alerta en cualquier cao-termino de decir Zeus mientras salía de la sala _

_Después de varios minutos en los que los dioses pensaban quienes podrían ser se fueron retirando_

_Helios se fue junto con sus hermanas _

_-De mi parte no creo que sea tengo tres hijas y ningún varón-dijo su hermana Selene la Titánide de la Luna._

_-Podría ser de mi parte tengo un hijo y él fue el primogénito y dos chicas así que descartado en lo de la única hija y bueno de Helios mucho menos el no ha tenido ninguna hija no es así hermano-pregunto su hermana Eos Titánide del amanecer_

_-Así es.. dijo después de un rato de hablar se retiraron sus hermanas y el se fue inmediatamente al campamento mestizo en busca de Quirón_

_Mientras tanto en el campamento mestizo_

_-Quirón, Quirón te estaban buscando en la casa grande – llego corriendo Grover junto al sátiro que se encontraba en la orilla de la playa junto a Percy_

_-Y quien me esta buscando a estas horas?-le pregunto este ya que era ya de noche y nadie lo solía venir a visitar al menos que vinieran a reconocer a alguno de sus hijos_

_-Helios el titán del Sol- respondió Grover entre jadeos _

_-¿helios? –pregunto asombrado el jamás lo venía a ver si bien eran amigos pero aun mantenían contacto Grover simplemente asintió y terminado esa acción se hecho a correr rumbo a la casa grande dejando a unos Percy y Grover muy confundidos_

_-Helios?-pregunto Percy _

_-Si Hijo de Hiperión y Tea Señor de la vista, defensa, curación y Titán del Sol-le explico Grover a Percy_

_-Y por qué nunca lo había visto o incluso escuchado mencionar de el?-pregunto el castaño a su amigo_

_-El y sus hermanas siempre se han mantenido al margen de cualquier bando en las guerras y aunque son titanes de la segunda generación sus hermanas tienen aquí sus cabañas es raro que venga ver a Quirón-le explico Grover a Percy_

_-Si es raro pero de seguro pronto nos enteraremos alo que vino_

_Grover asintió y ambos se fueron ala cabaña de Percy_

_Mientras tanto en la casa Grande del campamento mestizo_

_-Grover necesito tu ayuda –_

_Ques lo que necesitas Helios_

_-Lo que te voy a confiar es de suma importancia NADIEN, NADIEN se tiene que enterar esta entendido –dijo Helios recalcando el nadie pues ahora estaba preocupado por su hija si bien había creado un escudo para que no encontrara a ella ni a su madre ahora con la nueva profecía corría peligro_

_-Así será te escucho-_

_-has escuchado la nueva profecía-pregunto al centauro al cual esta asintió –es por eso que te vengo a ver _

_-Protégela-le pidió una vez que termino de contar su historia_

_-Así será mandare de inmediato aun sátiro para que la proteja pero Helios no entiendo ella vive en california por qué no se lo pediste al jefe del campamento Júpiter?-pregunto Quirón_

_-Confió en ti plenamente y sé que contigo ella estará a salvo-_

_Gracias por tu voto de confianza no te fallare mañana mismo partirá un sátiro _

_-A quien mandaras por favor dime que no al sátiro protector del niño rayo-le pregunto _

_-No lo mandare a una sátira para que la niña se sienta en confianza más rápido _

_-Te lo dejo a tu consideración pero como te dije cualquiera menos el sátiro del niño rayo-y una vez dicho eso Helios se retito del campamento mestizo_

_Quirón lo sabia no habría nadie mejor para esta misión que una sobrina suya Grace Wood así que la mando a llamar_

_-Grace partirás mañana mismo a Malibu los papeles están arreglados – le dijo Quirón a su sobrina_

_-Pero por que _

_-tendrás que cuidar a esta chica-le dijo mostrando una foto de la hija de Helios-es muy importante que te acerques tanto a ella como sea posible entendiste?-le pregunto mientras le pasaba un folder con sus "papeles" y algo de información sobre Gabriella a lo que la chica solo pudo asentir –perfecto _

_Ella es …_

_-Si ella es una semidiosa _

_-ahora corre prepárate-lea despidió su tío de la casa grande _

_Al salir Grace empezó a ver lo que su tío le había dado pero no se fijo por donde iba y choco contra alguien _

_-Ehh lo siento no vi por donde iba-se pensó a disculpar mientras recogía los papeles-torpemente y cuando alzo la mirada se fijo que ahí estaba Grover junto a Percy y Tyson_

_-Yo tampoco me fije Hey vas a una misión –le dijo Grover mientras le ayudaba a alzar algunos papeles que aun quedaban en el suelo_

_-Si_

_-Uhhh Malibu que suerte –dijo mientras veía unas fotos de una gran casa aun lado de la playa _

_-Que?-pregunto Grace_

_-Si mira Malibu esta casa es de una de las familias ricass de por ahí la pasaron en un documental eso será genial playa sol y bronceado- Le dijo mientras señalaba la casa _

_Grace bufo ricos de seguro la chica seria una pesada de primera niña caprichosa y consentida y eso le haría más difícil la misión _

_-Si eso creo bueno chicos adiós tengo que ir a preparar mis cosa salgo mañana mismo-se despidió de ellos_

_-Grover crees que será por lo que Helios vino a ver a Quirón-le pregunto Percy_

_-No, no lo creo hubieran mandado a un sátiro más experimentado como a mi –dijo _

_Grace Wood se encontraba en un avión rumbo a Malibu mientras tanto leía los papeles que le había dado su tío estudiara en una de las mejores preparatorias de Malibu cosa que no le sorprendió pues en efecto la casa en donde vía la chica era inmensamente increíble y grande _

_Gabriella LeBlanc Wilde 16 años ojos totalmente azules, cabello ligeramente ondulado y rubio hasta la cintura, su piel es totalmente blanca mientras sus labios finos son como un melocotón suaves y dulces, es alta gracias a sus largas piernas delgada pero con las curvas necesarias, refinada totalmente._

_Dislexia y trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad tratándolo con deportes practica esgrima, natación gimnasia actualmente capitana de porristas en la escuela un hermano menor Arthur Grand LeBlanc, sus padres empresarios de cadenas hoteleras y una casa de modas directores de un sello editorial…._

_Cuando termino de leer la información algo que le llamo la atención fue que nunca se menciono de que dios era hija y mucho menos el día de su nacimiento…_


	5. Chapter 5

_-Por favor, por favor soy tu esclavo durante todo un mes cargo tus cosas lo que quieras Gabriella pero por favor ayúdame con la tarea de griego por favoorrrrrrrrrrrrrr -suplicaba un chico pelirrojo a mitad de los pasillos a una rubia_

_-Mike deja de hacer eso en público nos están mirando y ¡ay! te dije que no, no te voy a ayudar con tu tarea de etimologías te dije antes que esa valía el ochenta por ciento de la calificación y o me hiciste caso? No verdad preferiste irte a esquiar _

_-Pero Garbiellita soy tu amigo de toda la vida_

_-Arggg NO me digas Gabriellita_

_-Señores dejen de hacer tanto escándalo y vuelvan a sus respectivas clases-dijo un hombre de mediana edad calvo con unos anteojos enormes y su corbata de flores era el prefecto todos asintieron y continuaron su camino mientras tanto el pelirrojo seguía insistiendo pero en voz baja a su amiga_

_-Gabriella, recuerda que hoy tenemos entrenamiento terminando las clases-me dijo mi amiga mientras nos sentábamos en nuestros lugares_

_-Si lo sé Rachel pero no creo poder ir, mis padres están de viaje y tengo que ir a recoger al enano a la escuela –le dije mientras sacaba mis cosas_

_-Pero tienes que ir se acercan las nacionales y bueno nos es por nada pero tú eres la capitana sabes que desde llego la Diva Darvis está en busca de tu lugar Gabriella_

_-Si lo sé pero que quieres que haga el enano de mi hermano me obliga a ir por el a la escuela-le dije suspirando _

_-Allá tu , y hablando de la reina ahí viene la Diva Darvis-me dijo mi amiga dando lugar a Scarlett Darvis diva escolar desde el momento que piso la escuela de cuerpo despampanante de cabello castaño claro de ojos verdes mi enemiga jurada desde el momento en el que… no lose simplemente me vio y me odio_

_-Chicas, tengo unas nuevas ideas para la rutina son perfectas de seguro con es ganaremos _

_-Señorita Darvis por favor tome su asiento que vamos a empezar la clase-le interrumpió la maestra mientras dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio, haciendo que gracias a Zeus Darvis se callara y se sentara_

_-Muy bien chicos el día de hoy se integran una nueva estudiante Grace Wood -dijo dando paso a una chica con muletas de cabello pelirrojo y de ojos color verde avellana–Quiero que sean amables con ella entendieron-a lo cual todos asentimos –Muy bien continuemos con la clase estábamos en el origen de los titanes _

_Los Titanes nacieron de Gea y Urano cerca de los comienzos de la creación. _

_Los Titanes originales fueron los hijos de Gea y Urano._

_Cronos, el señor de los Titanes_

_Hiperión: Señor del Este y Titán de la luz._

_Japeto: Señor del Oeste y Titán de la moralidad._

_Ceo: Señor del Norte y Titán del conocimiento._

_Crío: Señor del Sur y Titán de las estrellas._

_Cronos: Rey del Monte Othrys y Titán del tiempo._

_Océano: Padre de las aguas y Titán de los océanos._

_Las Titánides son:_

_Mnemósine: Señora de los recuerdos y Titánide de la memoria._

_Febe: Consorte de Ceo y Titánide del misterio._

_Rea: Reina de la Tierra y de la generación de Titanides._

_Tetis: Consorte de Océano y Titánide de los mares._

_Tea: Consorte de Hiperión y Titánide del esplendor._

_Temis: Señora de la conducta y Titánide de la ley._

_Segunda y tercera generación_

_Aunque son de esta generación, los hijos de Cronos y Rea no se cuentan entre los Titanes debido a su rebelión, pero los hijos de los otros diez todavía se cuentan entre ellos._

_Hijos de Hiperión y Tea_

_Eos: Consorte de Astreo y Titánide del amanecer._

_Helios: Señor de la vista, defensa, curación y Titán del Sol._

_Selene: Consorte de Endimión y Titánide de la Luna._

_La campana a anunciando que ya habían terminado las clases _

_-Sus tareas por favor de atrás para adelante, recuerden que la otra tarea es para mañana y esa e vale el ochenta por cierto de su calificación quien no la haga nos vemos en la escuela de verano Grace como tu acabas de llegar me la entregaras el próximo mes te ayudara alguien mmmmm Gabriella tu ayudaras no te importa verdad perfecto empiecen cuanto antes -me dijo pero ni tiempo medio de contestar si o no y salió del salón rumbo a la sal de maestros por su tradicional taza de café-_

_-Ja sabe que eres la mejor y te lada ti –se burlo Rachel mientras metíamos nuestras cosa a la mochila par seguir con las demás clases_

_-Cállate Rachel-le dije _

_-Disculpen me podrían ayudar no se en donde es la siguiente clase nos –dijo mientras salíamos del salón_

_-Eh si claro en donde te toca-le pregunte_

_-B-206 Historia Universal-dijo mientras leía su horario_

_-Nosotras vamos para allá si quieres puedes acompañarnos _

_-no es justo Gabriella ayudaras a la nueva pero a mí no que soy tu amigo de toda la vida –nos intercepto Brian dramáticamente mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón "ofendido "-es porque soy pelirrojo no es así-_

_-Brian ella también es pelirroja y no no es por eso la maestra me lo pidió y tu-lo señale –te fuiste a esquiar en lugar de hacer tu tarea _

_-No es justo- termino mientras hacia una de sus salidas dramáticas_

_-lo siento tiende a dramatizar mucho-le dije a Grace mientras entrabamos al salón_

_-No tienes que ayudarme si no quieres no le diré ala maestra-me dijo un tanto culpable_

_-Ehh no para nada que te parece si empezamos hoy terminado clases en mi casa claro si no tienes problema –le pregunté_

_-Claro solo visare en mi casa-me respondió esbozando una sonrisa_

_-Estarás con ella pero no con tu equipo Gabriella –me regaño Rachel n cuanto le dije lo que haría al final de clases _

_-Rachel estaremos en mi casa no en la escuela y te lo prometo que no faltare al próximo entrenamiento solo esta vez siiiiiiiiii-le dije haciendo cara de perrito regañado _

_-No me hagas esa cara que siempre término cediendo aaahggg está bien pro solo esta Gabriella _

_-Te amo ya te lo dije te comprare otro dije de la amistad apara tu brazalete-le dije saltando a su alrededor _

_-Como no amarme –me dijo _

_-Lo que tu digas _

_Las clases trascurrieron sin ninguna novedad Grace eran muy simpática aunque casi no hablaba bueno por el momento o era porque yo llevaba casi toda la conversación finalmente la campana sonó anunciando el fin de las clases_

_Me fui con las chicas un rato para decirles lo que tenían que hacer durante la rutina de hoy y platicar un rato hasta que divise una cabellera roja en las gradas esa era Grace tome mis cosas y fui junto a ella_

_-Lo siento llevas mucho esperando?-me disculpe con ella_

_-No no mucho_

_- Bueno vámonos entonces ya avisaste en tu casa verdad no quiero que me demanden por secuestradora-le dije preocupadamente a lo cual ella rio_

_-No para nada ya avise-le ayude con sus cosa y salimos del campo caminamos al estacionamiento _

_-Ese es tu auto-dijo con la boca abierta _

_-Si, hermoso verdad, me lo regalo mi papa de súper dulces 16- le conteste mientras admiraba mi Chevy Camaro1967 color rojo-_

_-WOW – fue lo único que pudo decir_

_-Si pero anda súbete que tenemos que pasar por mi hermano pequeño al colegio-le dije mientras colocaba sus muletas en la parte de atrás del auto_

_-Tu hermano?-pregunto_

_-Si un enano de 7 años, tremendamente fastidioso-le dije ella me miro desconcertada –Cuando mis padres salen de viaje me obliga air por el siempre aunque claro antes nos llevaba el chofer a ambos pero ahora… creo que piensa que yo soy la nueva chofer-le dije mientras salíamos del estacionamiento _

_-Se llevan muchos años de diferencia verdad?-me pregunto_

_-Si nueve fue una gran sorpresa cuando me dijeron que mama estaba embarazada-le conteste_

_Seguimos platicando el resto del camino que no era mucho. Cuando llegamos a la escuela de mi hermano l ya estaba afuera esperándonos toque el claxon y el corrió pero se paró en seco cuando vio a Grace _

_-Quienes ella? –pregunto con su mirada seria puesta en Grace_

_-Grace una amiga, anda súbete tienes clases de música hoy a las 5 y tienes que hacer la tarea –le dije en cuanto escucho música se subió corriendo _

_-Y de dónde eres?-le pregunto de la nada_

_-De Long Island, Nueva York-_

_-En serio mama ama Nueva York! Pasamos todas las navidades ahí con los abuelos! Cuando sea grande iré a Julliard! Verdad Bela –empezó a hablar como loco mi hermano Grace me miro asustada por tanta pregunta y yo rei _

_-Si así es enano si te aceptan, aunque lo dudo mucho-le dije lo más seria posible el puso cara triste y me empecé a reír_

_-Eres mala Bela –me dijo mientras hacia un puchero _

_El resto del camino mi hermano bombardeo a Grace con cientos de preguntas yo solo reía pues era muy divertido ver la cara de desesperación de Grace. Cuando llegamos casa se sorprendió aun más_

_-en serio es tu casa?-me pregunto con los ojos como platos Mi hermano y yo solo reímos_


End file.
